Tharja's loyalty test
by Krakenknight
Summary: When the shepherds discover Tharja's shrine to Robin they were initially shocked. Then thanks to black magic, She proves her loyalty in a public display. Lemon as heck. Written for B (not as gone as I thought)


Tharja shivered a little bit, pulling her large fur coat around her body stocking tightly.

She'd been waiting outside the shepherds' camp for four days now, and the Plegian autumn was just beginning to turn cold.

The delinquent dark mage muttered the hex under her breath, feeling the warmth flowing through her body as she slowly wandered towards the entrance again.

Suspicion was to be expected. Until very recently she'd been an enemy combatant, not that she really cared. Her goal was selfish and straightforward, only one thing mattered, and that was Robin.

From the moment she spied him across the battlefield she had known. The acolyte of darkness knew that Robin would be the one that she was meant to serve, born to follow him, her beloved.

Even now, the very thought of him made her beautiful alabaster flesh tingle with sensual sensations. A deep physical hunger was flowing through her. A base, hungry desire that would not be sated until she lay devoted at his feet. The single, long tipped finger gently caressed her now erect nipple, relishing the sensation of her arousal. Tharja had wanted many things over the years: power, money, devotion. Nothing had come so quickly and openly to her as the desire to serve the tactician.

She helped him in his fight, turned against the army of her own nation for the desire. The dark patter pushed in the depths of her cast-iron heart.

It wasn't quite right to say that she loved Robin; love would imply some kind of emotional desire. It was more like she worshipped him. She would do anything to please him, and she would gladly kill anyone who would hurt him.

The black fire began to seethe from her body, and she took a deep breath calming herself, a twisted smile contorting her luscious black lips.

The pitch-black souled beauty wandered slowly back into camp, ignoring the gazes of suspicious soldiers as she passed.

What did she care what insects thought about her? All she cared about was her beloved, her god.

She caressed the side of her tent, still slightly removed from the rest of the camp, when she first heard the muffled voices coming from the interior of her tent.

"My lord, she is a security risk, I know you were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt because she helped us, but that woman is insane, you can see it in her eyes, and this collection just proves it."

That was Frederick, suspicious little animal. Perhaps a voodoo doll would deal with him later.

"It's to be expected given her personality; honestly I'm impressed she's managed to collect this many of my possessions without me noticing," said the voice of an angel, causing Tharja's heart to seize in her throat. They had definitely found her shrine.

It was perfectly suited to the worship of Robin. It only fitted, after all, a person so wonderful, so beautiful, deserved far more than the wicked witch's humble admiration. She had to commandeer a few things over their weeks together. A lock of hair here, a discarded quill there, but it was worth it, a small sigil of the desire surged through her.

Sketches of his face, the writing of the dark infused hexer's deepest fantasies and other trinkets were neatly arranged around the central focus.

At the centre of this display of devotion was a little trinket, something Tharja had found at the market a while back. The unfortunate simple villager had no idea what she had. It was a hex stone, a rare and valuable jet black stone. Tharja had been filling it with her essence for quite some time, the stone was slightly warm to the touch as a result. The stone was unique, but things like this always carried a cost. They were told that they could grant the soul's deepest desire, but there was still a price to pay.

"I'm in two minds here Frederick. I very much doubt that she is a spy, but this paraphernalia does make it clear that she is not the healthiest person spiritually." Replied Chrom, his voice low and authoritative. "I think this is up to Robin, whatever he thinks is the wisest course of action."

Tharja couldn't help herself. With dedicated precision she moved herself to the edge of the tent, her dark violet eyes peering into the door of her own gloomy sanctum, the slight odour of blood wafting from the entrance.

Robin was standing, examining her alter. She couldn't really see his face, wondering desperately if perhaps he found her altar disturbing, If he hated her for this… She'd kill herself in despair.

Robin stood up at last, his hand clasping the hex stone with apparent interest. Naturally, he had seen the same uniqueness that she had; it was only natural that the man she adored would also know it's quality. The foxlike femme fatale felt a tingle in her nethers, and it took a lot of effort for her not to continue with her previous play.

"I'm not inclined to take offense from what I've seen of her so far, this behaviour is entirely normal for Tharja," Explained Robin. "It's only natural that her interest in me would manifest as such."

He said that in a sexy yet deeply thoughtful voice that made the deviant dark mage swoon like a schoolgirl. And as fast as her body began to heat up, the yellow grass beneath her feet blackened with alarming speed. The belladonna black mage felt like lightning was starting to tickle at her erect nipples, her body stocking heaving with her lusty breathing.

The beautiful black mage's heart was pattering like a drizzle of rain on a tin roof.

The man who was almost seeming, almost like a god to Tharja wasn't judging her. He was defending her! He didn't hate her; he had seen into the depths of her heart and saw her love for him. She wrapped her arms around her body, squeezing her breasts against her arms, trying to suppress an over the top moan.

She suppressed a moan a dark patch already showing through her tight stocking. If Robin didn't hate her, he must love her, and that meant that he would do as all men did. Tharja was no virgin, a life in service to the darkness had no place for purity, but she adored the animalistic fury of the sexual encounter. Tharja longed for Robin to claim her as his own. She would gladly do anything for him, anything at all.

Her hands reached up to her face, a deeply twisted grin already forming there. Her white-haired angel had accepted her worship, and he'd taken her love, now all that was left was the consummation the glorious consummation.

"What will it take to prove that she is completely loyal? Would you like me to sire her in the middle of the camp or something?" Asked Robin, turning the strange stone around in his hand.

There was a vibration in the air, a twinge of sulphur emitting as the small stone in Robin's hand began to rotate. The hex stone was finally active. Tharja had been feeding her deepest desires into the rock for some time now and Robin's suggestion, while made in jest, was the perfect catalyst for the stone.

It was a rumble, and a twang of discordant notes filled the air. All of the magical essences began to lean upon the strands of fate to bend them towards a different goal. Robin blinked his eyes, the corners of his mouth curving upwards as the stone crumbled his hand.

And the world shifted — something dark seeming to stir and radiate out from Robin.

"That would be an acceptable start," said Frederick, placing a hand on his hip. Robin showed a brief look of surprise, but then he crossed his arms and stroked his chin.

"Well if that's the case maybe we should invite her in, she has been spying on us since the start of this conversation," said Robin, and his grin grew broader.

Tharja opened the door, the strange sensation tingling throughout her body. They were out in public, after all, it made sense that she couldn't…

Chrom and Frederick examined the heated harlot, their gazes of appraisal and judgement largely irrelevant next to the desire she saw in the eyes of her beloved. He was exactly like an animal, exactly the fierce warrior she'd imagined. And just like the violent warrior kings that had ruled the kingdoms surrounding Plegia for generations, he had only one goal in mind, and it wasn't pure.

Tharja let out a groan of satisfaction as Robin crossed the distance between them in an instant. The turgid tactician knew what he wanted.

He would take it from her with the force of an ancient hurricane. The white-haired hero's lips met hers and his arms wrapped around her. He stripped her quickly, almost ripping her fur coat from her form.

Tharja felt his tongue invade her mouth, and groaned at the sudden stimulation as he battled for dominance, a battle she gladly submitted to, letting her passion boil through her body. She grasped his body for balance, happily holding onto him for dear life as he carried her to the centre of the camp.

They were right in front of the fire before Robin finally released her, pushing her to her knees. She let out a long and passionate moan that permeated the air. On display for Robin was her rightful place, after all, she served Robin with her body, she'd let him breed her, right here and now in front of everybody.

Robin's hands moved to her supple breasts, squeezing them hard, the terrific tactician was not losing the opportunity to experience every inch of Tharja's perfect body. Tharja knew she wouldn't need these clothes any more. She would only wear whatever her master wanted from now on, and the way he gently tugged at the fabric she suspected would not be very much.

With an unsubtle rip, the semi translucent fabric began to give way. Tharja groaned emphatically, her heart beating faster as she felt her beloved tear apart her elegant body stocking. His quick and sharp tearing, revealing her pale flesh to the world, alabaster skin topped by blood-red strawberry nipples.

Then he revealed his sceptre of dominance to her, and she melted in the pit of sensual desire.

It was one of the biggest she'd ever seen, almost 9 inches long with an angry purple head that begged for her full attention. Tharja felt things growl in the pit of her stomach, as her hunger and thirst became directed towards a single purpose. The wanton Wicked Witch of the Eastern kingdom yearned to make that hungry volcano of meat explode.

The horny hexer happily leaned forward, pressing her now free breasts around his shaft and gently kissing it before happily devouring her prey. She felt his hand on her long black hair and trying to gag as he forced more shaft down her eager throat. Her hands moved upwards, tweaking her swollen strawberry nipples, feeling like she was about to melt under the pressure of her desire.

Her longing lips gently caressed the tip, swirling around it with slow, deliberate movements. Her hands reached up, massaging her dark god's gonads in time with her strokes along the shaft. He looked so high above her, like a conqueror invading her regions.

She drooled, her saliva thick and gooey ,her drool of desire lubricating the shaft of the person she adored so absolutely.

She squeezed lightly, feather like motions quickening. Each carefully planned movement orchestrated like a complex magic spell. Tharja mumbled another curse under her breath and felt his vigour increase tenfold.

Robin seemed to clear his gaze for a second, for a brief moment, aware of the strange scene he was orchestrating and taking part in. He was bottomless in the middle of the camp. The newest recruit was eagerly swallowing his rock hard erection with untold devotion and talent. He smiled that angelic smile and pulled hard on the blackhearted beauty's onyx hair.

Tharja was trying to suppress her absolute glee as the shaft penetrated the back of her throat. Her violet eyes welling with tears of gratitude as she graciously accepted her gift moaning with each gag, the engorged head slamming into the back of her throat.

"That's it Tharja, get me ready, let's show these people exactly how loyal you are to me and the army," said her angel, his sonorous voice filling the entire area.

Tharja continued to fight back her tears of joy as she worshipped the magnificent manhood in her mouth, desperately wishing for him to finally twitch, to give her a mouthful of his love. She felt the pain of his hands tugging the hair on the back of her head, and listened to the approving conversation.

"I'm not entirely convinced that she is on our side," remarked Frederick, "but it's certainly a convincing display, look at her go."

Chrom was nodding his head back and forth, examining the sexy scene before him as if he were appraising the layout of a base camp.

"She definitely has a lot of loyalty to Robin at least, I'm almost tempted to see if I can get Sumia to suck me off with half that enthusiasm," remarked the leader of the shepherds.

The decadent dark mage was thoroughly enjoying her flesh popsicle, and she happily lapped at her beloved's big beef slab, ravenously tasting the salty residue of his sweat and the musk of his pre.

Finally, she felt his hands move, one lightly on the back of her neck, pushing her down as far as possible. She opened her throat, holding her breath, trying not to inhale his intoxicating scent. She was rewarded moments later as great gouts of goo began to slosh down her eager gullet. Robin stared down at her affectionately, finally letting her go once the last spurts sprayed into her eager and open mouth.

Tharja was in heaven, the salty smell of her perverse predicament permeated every cell in her body. The magnificent mistress of magic could feel the dark magic from the destroyed hex stone mixing with the air, fusing to her skin, warming the pair and revitalising Robin.

Tharja took the time to taste him on her lips, a faint drizzle of his thick white seed dribbling from her lips onto her exposed breasts.

"So much, so perfect," she purred in a voice like shimmering sand, letting catlike grace magnify the sheer spectacle of the scene.

There was a smattering of applause and a few wolf whistles as Tharja began to open her exposed legs towards her beloved slowly.

The rip that now exposed her bust was only the beginning, and Tharja was all too happy to place her long delicate digits on either side of the opening. With a mighty and sickening "rrrrrrriiiip", she rendered her opening broader and easy access freely giving a show to the audience. Not that she cared, all that mattered was Robin's gaze, her hips bucking, her breasts heaving. Tharja made sure to bob her butt as she revealed more of her milky skin. Her slightly plush belly rippling with her playful strokes.

Tharja was starting to enjoy the show. What should have humiliated her only made her feel more confident; she wanted them to see how she pleased Robin, how alone she could please Robin. The naughty nymphomaniac grinned with satisfaction at the two Pegasus riders watching the scandalised faces as she stretched her legs open and began to play with herself openly.

She moaned like a wanton wench, her delicate fingers digging deep into her drenched sex, loving the sensation of stretching herself. Her breasts bounced with her feet bouncing, her hips vibrating with each upward thrust.

She gazed up at Robin, happily basking in his approval of her perfectly plush posterior, now bobbing upwards with each stroke against her lust infused labia. She wanted him, wanted him to take her to thrust his magnificent manhood inside her. Her tongue was lolling as she continued her sweat-soaked display.

Tharja had held the power of fire in her hands, happily sacrificed many things on the altar of power, but right now she was mostly entranced. The plush and pliable girl happily pleasured herself and fully showing off how she loved performing for her special someone.

The fallen female groaned in needy pleasure, letting her lust bubble up and fusing with the hex, perverting the audience despite their resistance, the mark of something unknown glinting in her beloved's eyes, something that drew her to him like a magnet to steel.

"This is what you wanted, right Robin? Our esteemed leader wanted me to show you what you're about to get. Do you want my body? Well, it's all yours! Do whatever you want to me, just let me pleasure you, don't waste your precious seed on any other girl, I will be the only woman you will ever need," cried the beautiful black mage as she groaned the last line, arching her hips back and forth with each progressive description.

Robin continued to watch, his hand already grasping around his impressive erection, reawakening the dragon Tharja had just put to sleep. The master of tactics eyes glinted, speckles of purple and red flickering off his body, the hex mark dotting his entire body with tiny flecks of power.

The Shepherds could feel Robin's personal nature fusing with the qualities of his bloodline, his hand seemed to tighten, and he smiled approvingly at Tharja's deviancy. This was right; she should serve him like this.

He glanced to Chrom, and the two men seemed to have an understanding, Tharja was just showing her loyalty; it wouldn't be right to leave her hanging. He grasped his cock hard, licking his lips and using her invitation to increase his speed, stroking his shaft back and forth, staring at Tharja's exotic beauty.

The squelch of their mutual masturbation was lewd and loud, the delinquent dark mage throwing her head back to maximise her breasts bouncing, enticing him to watch her, almost demanding him to claim her as his own.

Robin needed little invitation; he quickly moved to cover her quivering form, his strong hands gripping her wrists and pinning her to the ground as he manoeuvred his eager equipment into place.

He stroked his erection along her already juice spattered thighs, teasing her a moment longer, their lips meeting hungrily, the white-haired wizard and his dark mage bride consummating the union in a surge of passionate tongue wrestling.

Robin let his member dig deep, burrowing into her warm cavern with a determination and skill she hadn't been expecting, with all the luxurious lubrication she was giving him.

Tharja felt nothing but pleasure, moaning and drooling like a hungry deviant until his big boner bashed against the entrance to her womb.

They lay there a moment, enjoying the sensations of their union, god and worshipper, Robin now balls deep inside his future bride. Robin groaned, his brow covered in sweat, his eyes glinting with loving desire.  
"Time to claim my prize," he growled in pleasure, Tharja's eyes sparkling with devoted tears at this strange situation.

He pulled out, groaning before slamming down into Tharja's eager body. The stocking-clad slut countered his sudden thrust with a cry of delight, wrapping her legs around his waist, revelling in the combination of pain and pleasure that she felt as he battered against her baby maker.

She'd already felt the magic, realised what it meant. She could feel the darkness of their merging, the overwhelming act of worship empowering the dark dragon within Robin.

A veritable storm of magic flowed from her body, the ring of grass around them bursting into flame campfires flickering with the heavy mental incense of their union.

The sudden glow of a new light source illuminated the pair from behind, casting long shadows in the cloud diffused afternoon light.

"More! Give me more!" she begged, her eyes going wide with orgasmic delight as he continued to send her into spasms of pleasure.

Tharja continued to beg and plead, letting her needy body and the squelch of her juices collide with his well-lubricated log. Her mouth was open, only silenced by her lover's talented tongue wrapping itself around her needy partner, dancing the complicated manoeuvres of passion.

He pressed her body into the earth, revelling in the sparks now flying between them as he continued to slam into her. From the mating press position, she clearly affected the watching men. All those unworthy erections were nothing compared to the godlike goal stick turning her insides to mush.

Another orgasm overtook her, as more of the same dark magic flooded the camp, changing the perception of everyone watching this perverse act of devotion. She could feel Robin was beginning to tense again, the hectic pace of their lovemaking reaching its zenith.

"You're definitely proving your loyalty to us now Tharja, you're going to be my little cumbucket forever, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of filling this beautiful body up."

Yes, what he was saying was degrading her, but she felt terrific, another surge of pleasure sang through her body, clamping down his engorgement.

The most loyal witch that ever was could feel the white-hot pleasure as a solid stream of seed shot directly into her secret place. She rubbed her belly, almost willing the process to go faster as their consummation finally finished.

Steaming seed trickled from her body and as Tharja began to come down from her Elysium high, she began to notice that the curse had more effect than she'd intended. Her twisted definition of love and loyalty clearly spread to all the shepherds in the camp.

Sumia was already on her knees, happily pleasing her lord just as Tharja had done earlier with Robin.

Chrom groaned happily and continued to enjoy being deep throated by the perverted Pegasus rider, freely crying encouragement.

"That's a good girl, Sumia is such a loyal slut!" he grunted, holding the Pegasus Knight's long locks without hesitation, the power of the curse reproducing in them. Soon the whole camp continued to flow with the lover's lust.

Tharja groaned, pushing herself on her god, licking his sweat from his brow.

"It's… going to be a glorious wedding" whispered the sated sorceress as her white-maned mage nibbled her neck.

_Two years later_

Tharja was still recovering now that Morgan and Noir were weaned. Two years after she proved her loyalty.

Being the mother of two wonderful daughters had provided an interesting dilemma for Tharja, the adult versions of her daughters were happily married to the sons of the best men for them. Noire's dominant side did make Owain's life interesting when the strapon came out.

She waved to Morgan, doing a horizontal dance with her husband Inigo, showing her loyalty to the young bard. She blew a kiss to her mother, and Tharja felt a surge of pride, she was so much like her father.

Tharja didn't bother with modesty any more, it didn't seem to matter. Her fishnet body stocking only got torn open anyway by her hungry husband. It was almost whenever she so much as looked at him lustfully the dragon took over.

She adored being bent over in the middle of whatever they were doing and merely taking everything he had to give.

Her hungry pussy steadily dripped with desire for her beloved. Her devotion was utterly complete, the temple of Grima amulet fresh on her bare chest, she was the high priestess of her beloved, she even pleased other women for his amusement. Lucina on her leash was proven loyal to Tharja and Robin.

When that slut of a tanned mage made eyes at her Robin, Tharja had quickly offered her rear for his amusement.

She tweaked her nipples, observing other changes in the camp. Her beloved could be a god, yet he continued to push Chrom's quest, so Tharja would continue to follow the cause too.

She walked into the tent, grinning a little as her lover slept in their well-worn bed.

As she crawled on her knees, slipping the covers off of his bed, she smiled her mad smile.

She was so happy, so glad she had proven her loyalty.


End file.
